Shattered Fragments
by Ausbax1
Summary: What an odd life... brought to Soul Eater with my now more insane friend... eh... I will make the most of it. Constructive criticism welcomed


**A/N [Will only be POV if they are separated]**

 **Third Person POV** **[A/N When stuff is underlined and bold that means a scene change]**

Walking up the porch stairs looking into his reflection in the window; combing his short dirty blonde hair with a one side sticking up a bit more than other side, and a well kept beard hiding most of his face. He wore glasses which reflected the sun a bit with blue eyes behind them. He wore a black T-shirt with writing that said computer repair rates on it above it was a skull with a wrench, and screwdriver behind it. He was also wearing a leather jacket because it was a bit windy.

 **Braden's POV**

Continuing my trek up the stairs about to open the door to head inside I hear what sounds like someone walking with boots coming from behind me.

I turn around to see Sid from Soul Eater. "Um… who are you?"

I say curiously He replies by saying "I am Sid, Lord Death and I have chosen you and one other person to come help in DWMA I am still looking for the second person so do you have any recommendations?" he says with a gratuitous amount of seriousness.

"Um… yeah but might I ask why?" Sid replies "There are battles that need to be won soon, and you seem to fit the bill so you get to pick the second person."

He thinks for a moment before speaking "Do you know anyone who you would work well with?"

So I reply with a sort of weary voice "Austin doesn't live too far from here."

"Alright then I will pick him up after I get you through first" a portal appears behind me and I say

"You think I am going through that by myself," I say with a deadpan tone.

"Fine I will get him first then I will make you both go through," he says this and leaves

 **Austin's POV**

I was sitting at my computer talking to a friend when I sensed something behind me I look as I muted my mic, and I saw Sid from Soul eater "Alright… either I am dreaming or on something since you are from an anime" I say with a bored tone then Sid replies "Your friend Braden recommended you to come with him to our world do you agree?" I raise an eyebrow "He asked me to come with his ass?"

Sid just nods at this "He said you for whatever reason I have no clue."

I proceed to pack up whatever I deem necessary and what Braden would call necessary aka computer shit and I put it into a duffle bags "Alright Sid let's go," I pet my cat once before I go not knowing if I will ever come back be it dead or alive.

 **Third person POV**

Austin appears he has shaggy brown hair blue eyes which are covered slightly by his glasses he is wearing a purple hoodie while he wears dark green pants with a backpack and some duffle bags nearby saying "Alright so… let's get this over with already" and he pushes Braden into the portal soon after Sid sighs as he says "Why do I get the feeling that these two will cause more trouble than good," and follows them shortly after as the portal vanishes as if it was never there to begin with.

"Why did you push me in!" Braden yells in a rage.

Austin says with an annoyed yet smug tone "You wouldn't have gone otherwise." In the portal their souls and bodies were being modified for the world of Soul Eater, but there is a sudden shift in the portal causing the two of them to go to different area of Death City then what Sid originally planned and when he exits and looks around he sums up the situation in one word "Shit!"

 **Death city**

On the other side of Death City we see Braden just rushing after Austin as he says in an angry voice "Next time I see Sid I am going to hit him, as hard as I can!"

Braden says coming to a screeching halt "Calm down, not like he meant for this to happen you kind of did kick me in, and that might have caused a fluctuation."

Austin looks at him with a crazed eye "Calm down, calm down! We just got lost from our fucking tour guide inside of this place so no, I won't calm down," he flails his arms around as he does so.

Braden looked at Austin with a confused anime look somehow "How come you look like an inflatable tube man."

Austin looks over himself then looks at Braden for a few seconds before speaking "Holy fuck we are anime characters."

Braden puts his thumb and index finger under the nose guards of his glasses and says "You are now just realizing this?"

Austin has calmed down by now and looks at Braden and speaks slowly "I didn't know what would happen and I was panicking since I got disoriented from that portal."

Braden looks at Austin for a minute then says sarcastically "Thank you, captain obvious for pointing something out that couldn't be found otherwise."

Austin looks around "Alright so… we head to DWMA or we just wait for Sid to pick our ass up," he asks curiously.

Braden looks at Austin and says "I don't want to head up those stairs till I get some sleep."

Austin sees Maka and Soul and says "Be prepared for a fight my gut is getting a bad feeling… that or gas."

Braden just turns his body enough and looked behind him seeing the two as they spotted them and Braden said "I hope she is more level headed with new people."

Austin looks at him "We just ran through the city at like 50 miles per hour, what do you think is going to happen" he gives a light glare to Braden.

Braden said with a meek tone "Everything would be sunshine and gummy drops?" Austin scratches his head and sighs "If only…" he says it with a sad tone and holds his hand over his forehead.

Maka looks at them both and says "What is your business in Death City," she says with a serious tone and Austin moves his hands back and forth really fast "We were sent for by Lord Death but we got lost… well we fell out of a portal, but still besides the point."

Maka thinks it over for a minute then says "You wouldn't mind if we called him then would you?"

Austin speaks with a bit of hope in his voice "Go right ahead if anything this would help us."

Braden says "We should also mention Sid is the one who got us, just so you know."

Maka walks over to a large window on a shop and breaths onto it before writing and speaking "42-42-564 if you want to knock on death's door."

After a few seconds the mirror ripples and Lord Death appears "Oh hello again Maka what do you need?"

She coughs to clear her throat before saying "We have two people here saying they wish to meet you as they lost Sid who apparently was suppose to bring them to you.

Lord Death hums for a moment "Yes I did send Sid to go retrieve a pair of people… if you don't mind would you bring them to me? I have a few things I wish to speak to them about."

Maka nods once "Of course Lord Death we will take them to you right away." the connection closes after and she turns to face us "Alright you two let's go… by the way my name is Maka Albarn, and over there is my partner Soul," she gestures to the male who responds with a wave.

Braden waves and says "I'm Braden, and this is Austin, it is nice to meet you both."

Austin sighs with relief, but he gets hit by a falling brick from the fight between Maka and Blair, and he passes out, Braden looks a little concerned, but picks him up carrying on his shoulder.

 **Nurse's Office few hours later**

A few hours pass and Austin wakes up in the nurse's office and he holds his head and he looks around saying "So that was not a dream… are we on drugs?"

Braden replies by saying "I wish we were at this point."

Austin sees a bird and tries attacking it, and Braden says with eyebrow cocked "Austin what are you doing?"

He replies by saying "It was giving me a funny look."

Braden thinks "That blow to the head must have made him have some brain damage."

Spirit walks in soon after saying "Lord Death would like to meet with you both now that you both are awake."

Spirit walks out of the room Braden, and Austin follow behind him walking down the plain hallways.

 **Lord Death's Room**

Lord Death asks Braden if Austin is ok, and when he says that Austin tries lunging for his mask but he backs up quickly and Austin say "I am not going home without a souvenir."

Spirit looks at Braden and says "Is he always like this?" Braden replies by saying "He has brain damage, or something similar from the brick that hit him last night."

Spirit makes an 'Oh' sound and Death back hands Austin into the wall but he pops out and sits next to Braden.

Lord Death says "We want you both as students of DWMA do you accept?"

Braden says "We did accept to come here so I'm in."

Austin says "As long as no one bothers with my experiments," he gets an evil grin and Lord Death quickly applies them and tosses a set of keys at Braden with a map before Austin does something again.

On the way out of school they hear someone screaming and they see a boy doing a dive bomb towards them and Braden connects an uppercut to his jaw sending him backwards while Austin holds a sign saying 8 out of 10

Braden turns around "Why isn't it a 10?"

He replies by saying "You had the form right but you were missing the name of the move."

Black Star sits up saying "I am the man who is going to surpass god how dare you hit me the great Black Star!"

Austin says "You are not going to surpass god with your attitude," and he takes out a giant upside down thumb, Braden agrees slightly; Black Star aims a punch towards Austin but before he can connect Black Star becomes a human popsicle.

Austin walks away towards the stairs saying "Come on let's get to our house Braden," as Braden sees a Japanese girl trying to free him with a sickle and Braden makes Austin stop and Braden tells him to unfreeze him. Austin's hair turns red, and his hands get small fireballs in them, he melts Black Star out and walks away and the girl thanks Braden, and introduces herself as Tsubaki, after he introduces himself he follows Austin who is barely in sight anymore.

On the way there they found a black cat on thinking it was a stray Austin grabs it before Braden says anything and they continue walking to the house and when they get there they see a dark purple house which is two floors with a balcony leading out of what they guess is a bedroom and they take all of their things inside and both of them lay down and fall asleep on the beds after arguing about who gets what room while the cat laughs and explores their foreign objects.


End file.
